


Confessions

by bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid



Series: Bughead Tumblr Prompts [13]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, also I'm sorry I accidentally tagged this as jarchie when I just meant it as them being friends, archie andrews x jughead jones brotp, bughead - Freeform, jughead confides in archie, sorry to anyone who was disappointed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9935693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid/pseuds/bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid
Summary: Can you do one where Archie and Jughead are talking about Jughead's feelings for Betty? PS I love your writing!!Requested Anonymously





	

“Hey Jug” Jughead looked up in surprise as Archie slid into the booth. Jughead had not seen a lot of Archie recently. His friend had been focused on football and music and other nefarious affairs.

“Hi Arch” Jughead responded, sipping his coffee and eyeing his friend. “What brings you to Pop’s this late?”

“I wanted to talk to you.” Archie said, looking at him intently.

“What about?”

“I wanted to say that I’m sorry, for how I handled everything with…you know…you were trying to look out for me, you and Betty both were, and I wouldn’t accept it.”

“It’s okay Archie” Jughead wasn’t mad at his friend at all. Archie always had a weakness for girls, and what had happened to him hadn’t been his fault. He had been manipulated and taken advantage of by an older woman.

“Also, I’m sorry I bailed on our road trip, we should reschedule.” Archie gave him a big grin and Jughead couldn’t help but smile back.

“Sounds like a plan”

“We could bring Betty along too,” Archie’s tone was casual, but something in his expression made Jughead pause

“Yes…we could,” He said slowly, not really sure what Archie was getting at.

“So you’d be okay with that, it not just being us guys.”

“Of course,” Jughead said, still confused. “I like Betty”

“Oh you do, do you?” Archie asked with his eyebrows raised.

“Of course I do!” Jughead threw up his hands in annoyance. “She’s one of my best friends, what exactly are you trying to get at?”

“Okay Jug, since I see subtlety isn’t going to work, I’ll be straightforward. You’ve been spending a lot of time with Betty recently and I’ve noticed a change in the way that you look at her. So do you like her as your best friend, or is it maybe something a bit more?” Archie spoke quietly, knowing how private of a person Jughead was, but even so, Jughead glanced around to make sure no one was listening. The diner was pretty much empty and it was obvious no one cared about what they were talking about.

“She’s my friend, I’ve been helping her out with the Blue and Gold.” Jughead responded, but he could tell from the look Archie gave him that his friend wasn’t buying it for a second.

“Jug…”

“Okay, maybe it is a bit more than that…” Jughead confessed, and it felt good to say the words out loud. Archie broke into a huge smile.

“I knew it,” He said triumphantly.

“Am I that obvious?” Jughead asked, the thought causing a wave of dread to spread through his body.

“No, I don’t think so at least. I just know you. You barely pay attention to anybody, let alone girls. You’ve always had a soft spot for Betty, but something has changed. Now every time she’s in the room it’s like you can’t take your eyes off of her.”

“Ugh” Jughead groaned and slid back in his seat, covering his face in embarrassment. “I can’t help it man. She’s just so…bright. She’s so pretty and happy and I find my eyes drawn to her.” Jughead peaked out at Archie and found him grinning at him.

“Dude, this is totally normal crush feelings. It’s nothing to be embarrassed about.”

“I’m Jughead Jones, my mysterious persona would be completely ruined if people saw me fawning over Betty like an idiot.”

“Yeah, but she’d be worth it right?”

“Of course” Jughead sat back up

“Then you’ve gotta go for it Jug,” Archie said firmly, leaning over to hit Jughead on the arm.

“I’m just…” Jughead cut off with a sigh, looking at his friend “I’m not sure if she’s over you.” He admitted finally.

“Dude, if that’s what’s stopping you, then forget about it. Betty and I have talked several times. She’s over me, 100%. She has even admitted that she realizes now that we are better off friends.”

“Really?” Jughead felt as if a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. He had been dying to tell Betty how he felt, but he had wanted to give her enough time to move on from Archie.

“Yes, Jughead. Now you’d better make a move quick before someone else realizes how amazing she is.”

“Archie, what if she doesn’t like me back.” Jughead took a sip of his cup of coffee to hide the nervousness he felt asking that question

“I think she does,” Archie said confidently, Jughead struggled to swallow his drink.

“Really? How do you know?”

“Because she looks at you the same way that you look at her when you aren’t watching,” Archie told him with a grin

“Really?” A small smile was finding its way onto Jughead’s face.

“Dude, stop asking me that. Yes really.” Archie huffed in mock annoyance. The door of Pop’s opened, and both boys looked and saw the very girl that was dominating their conversation. Archie grinned and stood up, he clapped Jughead on the shoulder and whispered, “Go get her tiger.” And then he walked away, saying hello to Betty as they passed.

“Hi Juggie, can I sit?”

“Of c-course” Jughead stammered, watching his redheaded friend walk away. Archie turned around and made eye contact with Jughead through the window. He mouthed “do it” and made a heart with his hands. Jughead rolled his eyes and fixed his attention on the pretty blonde sitting in front of him.


End file.
